Take It Off
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: One Shot. Based on Take it off by KESHA


One-Shot

CPOV

I practically flew through the portal in front of me. I was returning from Alicante where I had presented the new Council Rune. I'd been away for two weeks and my whole body ached for Jace.

I yelled a quick 'hello' to Maryse as I sprinted out of the Institute's Library and towards Jace's room. We had been together for a month now but everything was perfect and it felt as if we had been together forever.

I suppose my first mistake was thinking that I was good enough, the second mistake was thinking that he actually cared.

Because when I threw the door open and gasped in absolute heartbreak all reason left my mind.

Jace stood at the foot of his bed, a tall blonde girl that I recognized as Aline Penhallow was wrapped in his passionate embrace. They were too absorbed in each other to notice me come in.

As I tried to leave, Jace's head snapped up and met my gaze. His eyes held shock but no remorse.

I vaguely remember hearing Isabelle arrive behind me and start yelling at Jace but by then I had reached the elevator and was heading out.

I didn't cry, though I wanted to. I knew Jace and I knew that all he ever wanted was a reaction. Well I wouldn't give him one.

When I arrived home I remember that Mum and Luke had gone away on some peace-making mission. I was relieved I wouldn't have to hide from them. _Not _that I was going to cry.

My phone rang a lot that night. Simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec all tried but I never picked up. I was too busy getting ready. Some time in my heartbreak-haze I had decided that I was going to go clubbing. I would show Jace that I didn't need him. So now I was done up in a tight t-shirt and some seriously short denim shorts. I had Black, stiletto heel boots on that laced up all the way to mid-thigh. I wore thick black eyeliner that made my eyes pop.

An open bottle of whisky sat on my desk. I'd never been one for drinking but I was going to enjoy my self that night. I had probably drunk more than intended as half the bottle was missing.

Before I left, I glamoured the whisky bottle to look like a water bottle and slipped it into my handbag. I wanted Izzy to see that I didn't need him. That I didn't need anyone. So I texted her to meet me.

_Izzy,_

_Going to Pandemonium_

_I'm fine, trust me._

_Bring whoever_

_Clary_

_xx_

I skipped most the line in front of Pandemonium as every guy was too busy ogling me. They were having a karaoke night and some guy was singing some heavy metal song. Karaoke looked like fun, I thought as I took another swig of whisky.

I was making my way up to the stage to sing when Izzy arrived. Simon, Alec, Magnus and Jace followed her. I tried to hide my flinch when I saw him. But then they called my name. I grabbed my 'water' bottle and walked up to the stage, waiting for the music.

JPOV

Why did I kiss Aline? Oh right, because I'm an idiot. I just didn't know how to tell Clary it was over, so now she had 'unofficially' broken up with me. I still loved her, of course I would always love her, but if she wasn't involved with me then may be she would stay at home and safe.

And now Izzy had dragged us to Pandemonium for some unknown reason. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home, curled up with a picture of Clary.

But when we walked through the door, I spotted a mess of curling red hair, making it's way to the stage. she swaggered into view, a glamoured bottle of whisky in her hand. She had on some very tight and short clothes with the sexiest boots I'd ever seen. There was thick eyeliner under her eyes and she swayed lightly.

"Izzy, she's _drunk, _I can smell her from here" Simon exclaimed. Stupid bloodsucker.

"Next up is Clary Morganstern singing Take It Off" the Dj called.

She took an absolutely huge gulp of whisky and bounced to the techno beat coming through the speakers.

She held everyone entrance. But I was worried about my girl. How much had she had to drink? It was bad for her, she could get hurt or sick…

But her voice began flooding through the speakers.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

She moved slowly behind the micro-phone, holding everyone's attention.

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

She moved around the small stage, dancing and spinning. Her swagger was a little wobbly, due to her drunkness I assumed.

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

Everybody in the club moved seductively to her voice. And before I noticed or could stop it, Clary slid her T-Shirt off, leaving her in her black bra. The club whooped and cheered her on. Please get down Clary.

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind._

_Lose it now._

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd._

_We're delirious._

_Tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around._

Her eyes locked on me through the crowd and a tear rolled down her face. I stared at her pleadingly as she swayed unevenly.

_N-now we're getting so smashed._

_Knocking over trash cans._

_Eurbody breakin' bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess._

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated_

_Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

I rushed forward to the stage as she finished. She was staring at me, tears rolling down her cheeks as she swayed, looking like she was going to be sick.

As I reached the stage, she fell forward, just in time for me to catch her.

I looked down at her. She was unconscious, the smell of sweat and alcohol emanating from her.

I ran my hand over her hair before picking her up and carrying her all the way back to the Institute.


End file.
